Jack the Ripper vs The Survivor
by Yukari Mizushima
Summary: Sakura Haruno est commissaire de la Brigade Anti-Criminelle de Tokyo et porte sur ses épaules le poids d'un passé sanglant. Alors qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de mener son travail à bien, un tueur en série se met à sévir dans Shibuya. Sakura et ses agents vont tout faire pour se débarrasser du nouveau Jack l'éventreur. Pairings implicites, venez lire :D


-Jack The Ripper VS The Survivor

Le petit appartement de Sakura se situait dans le quartier de Shinjuku. La jeune fille dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Soudain une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce. La jeune femme ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et abattit par réflexe sa main sur le réveil. Mais la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas. Il fallut alors quelques minutes à la jeune fille pour comprendre que ce n'était pas son réveil mais son téléphone portable qui sonnait. Elle se redressa alors et l'attrapa.

- Moshi-Moshi ? Fit-elle en étouffant un bâillement.

Elle remarqua en même temps que son réveil indiquait 5h du matin, ce qui l'agaça. Elle n'aimait pas être réveillée en pleine nuit.

- Commissaire Haruno ? Ici, le brigadier Inuzuka. Je vous réveille ? Fit une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Il est 5h03. Évidemment que tu me réveilles ! Grogna la jeune policière, de mauvaise humeur.

- Je suis désolé. S'excusa le jeune brigadier.

- Peu importe, Kiba. Le coupa l'inspecteur. Viens-en au fait ! Que c'est-il passait ? Une mémé écrasé ? Un adolescent poignardé ?

- Rien de tout cela. Fit Kiba. Il a fait une troisième victime. Elle a été retrouvée par un vieil ivrogne, i peine une demi-heure.

La jeune femme se figea sous l'annonce du brigadier.

- Envoie-moi l'adresse par SMS. Je suis là dans vingt minutes. Annonça-elle en raccrochant.

Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'attacha les cheveux en chignon et enfila une chemise blanche surmonté d'un tailleur noir. Elle glissa son arme de service dans son étui et attrapa son manteau.

IL avait fait une troisième victime...

La jeune femme saisit ses clés et quitta son appartement. Elle grimpa dans sa Mercedes grise et démarra droit vers l'adresse que Kiba venait de lui envoyer.

OoOo

Elle arriva assez vite au lieu indiqué. Les journalistes et les curieux se pressaient déjà autour de la zone délimité. La jeune fille se glissa dans la foule en tentant de passer inaperçu. Elle était bien connu des médias.

Déjà parce qu'elle était la commissaire de la BAC depuis 3 ans de Tokyo mais aussi à cause du drame de son enfance. Elle n'avait que 11 ans lorsque tout son village avait été exterminé en une nuit. Elle était la seule survivante. L'enfant miraculée. L'enfant maudite. On avait jamais trouvé le coupable. Mais même s'il était vivante aujourd'hui, la petite fille joyeuse et souriante qu'elle était à cette époque, elle, n'avait pas survécu. Il ne restait d'elle qu'une femme froide et silencieuse. Elle ne souriait jamais, ne riait jamais et ne pleurait jamais. Même à l'annonce du drame, elle n'avait versé aucune larme. Elle était surnommé "le robot". Mais peu lui importait. Elle avait décidé de dédier sa vie à l'arrestation des criminels comme celui qui avait décimé son village et personne ne pourrai la détourner de cette voie. Elle arriva finalement devant la bande jaune surveillée par le brigadier Inuzuka.

- Boujour Kiba. Fit la jeune femme impassible.

Bonjour Comissaire. Répondit Kiba en soulevant la bande pour la faire entrer dans la zone.

C'était une des sortes de tique de la Brigade: on pouvait passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement, du prénom au nom sans s'en rendre compte et cela ne gênait personne.

Kiba lui fit signe de la suivre et il la mena jusqu'au corps. La victime était une jeune femme de la vingtaine. Elle était étendu au travers d'une petite ruelle, l'abdomen saccagé, les boyau et les entrailles hors de son corps. Une expression de pure terreur marquait son visage. Sakura s'agenouilla près du corps. Seul le visage de la jeune fille était resté intact. Autour du corps, on pouvait sentir un délicat parfum de lys. Le parfum de la mort ? Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà sentie à plusieurs reprises. Sur son avant bras gauche, en lettre de sang on pouvait lire l'inscription "JTR". La signature du fameux meurtrier qui avait déjà tué 3 jeunes filles dans le quartier de Shibuya.

- Te voilà, Sakura. Fit une voix dans son dos.

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à son commandant, Shikamaru Nara, qui peinait à rester éveillé ainsi qu'à ses trois lieutenants, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa et Ino Yamanaka.

- Bonjour. Lança Sakura. JTR à encore frappé à ce que je voit...

- Oui. Murmura Ino. Et c'est pas beau à voir.

- Où est le médecin légiste ? Demanda la commissaire.

- Je suis là ! Fit une voix éloignée. Sakura le chercha du regard et le trouva agenouillé près du corps.

- Ah, Hyuga-san. Fit la policière en le rejoignant. Dites-moi tout.

Le médecin légiste, Neji Hyuga, jeta un œil à la femme puis se replongea dans la contemplation du corps.

- D'après la rigidité cadavérique le meurtre aurait eu lieu entre 3h30 et 4h30 du matin. Le tueur l'a d'abord étranglé. Expliqua-il en désignant les marques de mains sur le coup de la jeune femme. Il l'a ensuite égorgé, puis éventré. C'est une entaille très propre, parfaitement droite sur 24 centimètres à la verticale. Puis il lui a retiré ses entrailles et ses boyaux à la main. Il lui as fait plusieurs incision au niveau de la poitrine et du bas-ventre. Il a même écrasé son cœur. Puis il a sûrement fini par sa signature.

- Il ne tue que pour avoir le plaisir de la déchiqueter...

Murmura Sakura.

- En effet. Confirma le médecin.

Sakura remercia le médecin et alla vers Tenten la photographe.

- Prenez des photos sous tout les angles. Des gros plans et des plans globales. Des photos de la rue. Je les voudrai pour la fin de matinée, si c'est possible. Ordonna-elle.

- Bien. Les photos seront sur votre bureau à 8h30. Annonça la photographe.

- Merci.

Ino vint alors vers la commissaire et demanda:

- Que fait- on ?

- Kiba et Gaara, restez ici pour relever les derniers indices et prélèvement. Temari et Choji, allez interroger l'homme qui a découvert le corps. Les autres, on rentre à la brigade. On programme une réunion à 7h30. Ça vous laisse un sacré moment. Bien, allez-y.

OoOo

Les agents rentrant à la brigade furent accueillis pas les deux secrétaires Hinata, une jolie brune timide et Karin une femme assurée aux longs cheveux roux.

- Bon...Bonjour tout le monde. Fit Hinata.

- Bonjour ! Lança Karin.

- Bonjour ! Leur répondit Sakura distraite. Hinata tu as préparé ce que je t'avais demandé ?

- Oui ! Répondit la brune en déposant devant elle une pile de dossier.

- Merci. Fit Sakura en les prenant. As-tu des informations sur la dernière victime ?

- Oui. Kurosawa Eri. 23 ans. Professeur de primaire. Célibataire et sans enfants.

- Je vois... Murmura Sakura. Prépare une feuille sur elle pour ajouter au dossier. Les photos du meurtre devrait arriver dans la matinée.

- Bien, je m'en occupe. Dit la brune.

- Karin ! Appela Sakura. Peux tu rédiger un appel à témoin pour la presse ? Et faire des cafés aussi.

- Bien. Dit la rousse.

Sakura les remercia et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Si seulement on savait au moins la signification de ce JTR... Marmonna Ino à son bureau.

Sakura se demandait aussi la signification de cet étrange sigle. Les recherches sur internet n'avaient rien données. Karin entra dans la pièce et déposa les cafeś à la table de chacun. Sakura le prit, se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour regarder le soleil se lever. Elle avait retiré sa veste et lâché ses cheveux ce qui lui donnait une allure décontractée.

- JTR... Murmura-elle en observant les premiers rayons de lumière filtrés derrière les grands immeubles de Tokyo.

Elle but une gorgée du liquide chaud et laissa son esprit vagabonder pour tenter de trouver la signification de la signature du tueur.

Naruto feuilletait les dossiers qu'elle leur avait donnés.

- Pauvres femmes. Chuchota-il.

Soudain un éclair traversa l'esprit de la jeune commissaire.

- JTR ? Souffla-elle. Jack the ripper.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses collègues et dit:

- C'est ça ! JTR ! Ça signifie "Jack The Ripper" !

- Jack ze quoi ? Demanda Naruto perplexe.

OoOo

La réunion arriva en fin de compte très vite. Tout le monde était assis autour d'une grande table avec un café. Sakura se leva et commença.

- Commençons la réunion par un petit récapitulatif. Vous avez ici des dossiers fait pour cela. D'abord la première victime:

Nagata Kaoru

21 ans

Étudiante en médecine.

En couple.

Sans enfants.

Retrouvé dans une ruelle de Shibuya par une passante le samedi 3 décembre vers 7 heures du matin.

Étranglée, égorgée, éventrée. Tout ce que vous voulez. Aucune trace de combat. Signature du criminel JTR sur son bras droit.

Elle revenait de son emploi à mi-temps dans un bar.

Le meurtre aurait eu lieu entre 3h30 et 4h.

Ensuite seconde victime,

Sato Yukie

24 ans

Photographe

Mariée

Un fils.

Comme la première elle a été retrouvé dans une ruelle de Shibuya, mais pas la même, le mercredi 7 décembre vers 6h par une hôtesse qui rentrait chez elle.

Même chose au niveau de la cause du décès. Un seul détail à noter son bras gauche à été lacère à coup de couteau. La jeune femme à sans doute tentée de se débattre. Signature toujours au même endroit.

Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'elle faisait à Shibuya ce soir-là. Sans doute une soirée avec des amis.

Le meurtre a eu lieu aux alentours de 3h du matin.

Et enfin dernière victime,

Kurosawa Eri

23 ans.

Professeur de primaire.

Célibataire et sans enfants.

Retrouvée ce matin, lundi 14 décembre, dans une autre ruelle de Shibuya par un vieil ivrogne vers 5 heures du matin.

Au niveau de ses blessures je vous épargne les détails, vous avez déjà pu constater les dégâts ce matin. Juste à noter que son cœur a été sorti de sa poitrine puis écrasé sur le sol ce qui n'avait pas été fait sur les victimes précédentes.

Là non plus nous ne savons pas pourquoi elle traînait à Shibuya.

Et le meurtre a eu lieu entre lieu 3h30 et 4h30 du matin.

Pour résumé, nous avons trois meurtre en 10 jours dans le quartier de Shibuya.

Les victimes sont des femmes entre 21 ans et 24 ans.

D'après le légiste l'arme serai une sorte de couteau bien aiguisé.

La méthode de meurtre est la même à quelques détails près.

Nous avons donc un tueur en série sur les bras qui étrangle ses victimes pour ensuite avoir le plaisir de les réduire en charpis de la manière la plus atroce qui soit. Et nous de notre côté, nous ramons. Ce tueur est très bon, il ne laisse pratiquement aucune trace. Kiba, Gaara... Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Non rien. Fit le roux. Toutes les empreintes ont été effacés comme pour les deux autres victimes. Il n'y a aucun indice apparent.

- Je vois. Murmura Sakura. Choji, Temari ? Vous avez pu tirer quelque chose du vieil homme ?

- Pas vraiment. Soupira la jeune inspecteur. Il a juste dit que quand il avait trouvé la victime, il avait remarqué une silhouette qui quittait la rue. Mais cela ne nous sert pas à grand chose.

Sakura soupira et dit:

- Nous avons deviné une chose. C'est bien sur une théorie mais elle est plus que plausible. La signature JTR signifie probablement Jack The Ripper.

- Tu ne nous a toujours pas expliqué qui c'était ce Jack... Commenta Naruto.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui s'est ?! S'écria Ino. Quel ignare, ma parole !

- Qui tu traites d'ignare ?! S'énerva Naruto.

- Bref ! Les coupa Sakura avec autorité. Sasuke, fais nous un petit topo sur Jack The Ripper.

- Bien. Dit le brun en se levant. Jack The Ripper ou Jack l'Eventreur était un tueur en série qui sévissait dans Londres en 1888. Il éventrait des prostitués dans le quartier de Whitechapel. Il a fait au moins 5 victimes mais il se pourrait qu'il en fait plus. Personne n'a jamais trouvé l'identité de ce tueur, ni son mobile ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sasuke se rassît sous les yeux admiratif de ses élèves.

- Ah, d'accord ! S'écria Naruto. Jack l'Eventreur ! Bien sur que j'ai entendu parler de lui...

- Le tueur imite les méthodes et même le pseudonyme de ce tueur. Dit Shikamaru. Il doit y avoir une raison à ça. Veut-il se comparer au grand tueur de Whitechapel ou veut-il humilier ses victimes en les rabaissant au rang de prostitués ?

- Rien de tout cela à mon avis. Répondit Kiba. Je pense qu'il prend juste des femmes au hasard dans les rues et il les tue. Il n'y a rien de rationnel en lui. C'est juste un malade.

- Nous n'en savons encore rien, Kiba. Dit Temari avec douceur.

- Plus important. Les interrompit Sasuke. La presse commence à gueuler que nous ne foutons rien. Et a mon avis le tueur ne va pas s'arrêter à trois victime. Il faut donc faire quelque chose pour choper ce JTR.

- On va organiser des patrouilles nocturnes dans Shibuya. Déclara la commissaire. Hinata et Karin sont déjà en train de préparer le tableau des patrouilles. Vous devez vraiment faire des tours de Shibuya, en uniforme et armés. En espérant que ça dissuade le tueur.

Hinata arriva soudain dans la pièce embarrassée.

- Ano... Commissaire. Il y a une horde de journalistes dehors. Il vous réclame. Expliqua-elle.

Sakura soupira et secoua le commandant qui dormait:

- Shikamaru ! Va répondre aux questions des fouilles-merdes ! Ordonna la jeune femme.

- Mmmm... J'y vais... Marmonna le brun en se rendormant.

Temari soupira devant cette feignasse de commandant et se désigna pour aller répondre aux journalistes.

- Bon. Temari, Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, vous prenez le premier tour de ce soir de 18h à minuit. Moi, Naruto, Choji et Ino on prend la relève jusqu'à 6h. Ça ira ?

- Oui. Fit tout le monde en chœur.

OoOo

Sakura rentra chez elle vers 19 heures. De longs miaulements suppliants l'accueillirent. La jeune policière s'accroupit pour caresser ses chats. Elle en avait deux: Sojiro et Kanna.

- Pardon, je vous ai abandonné. Murmura-elle avec douceur.

Elle servit à manger à ses boules de poils préférés, puis partit prendre une douche. Elle mangea un morceau et alla directement se coucher. Elle devait être en forme pour sa patrouille.

OoOo

Temari zigzaguait entre les gens, tout les sens aux aguets. Des adolescents, des vieux... Il y avait vraiment toutes sortes de gens dans Shibuya. Temari aimait beaucoup ce quartier pour son animation et sa diversité... Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un tueur en série se cachait dans cette foule. La jeune blonde se dirigea vers les petites ruelles moins fréquentées et moins sûre. Elle traversa la rue du premier meurtre, puis celle du deuxième. En pénétrant dans la ruelle du troisième meurtre, un frisson la parcourut au souvenir du corps saccagé de la jeune Kurosawa. Elle se sentit alors oppressée. Une main se posa sur son épaule ce qui eu le don de la faire sursauter. Par réflexe, elle saisit son arme et la braqua sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait que de Naruto qui la regardait hébété.

- Naruto ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Souffla-elle en rangeant son arme.

- T'as des réflexes sacrément violents... Remarqua le blond. Il est minuit. Tu peux rentrer. Rien d'anormal ?

- Ah enfin. Non, rien à signaler.

Temari retira sa veste bleu, marqué dans le dos de l'inscription " Brigade Anti-Criminelle de Tokyo" et la donna à Naruto qui l'enfila.

- Bonne chance ! Lui lança Temari en partant.

- Merci et bonne nuit !

OoOo

Sakura avait enfilé la veste bleu de la brigade pour sa patrouille. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas porté. " Ça rappelle des souvenirs..." Avait dit Sasuke en la lui donnant. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient entrés presque en même temps à la brigade. Il avait fallu peu de temps pour que Sakura soit promue Comissaire. Son prédécesseur avait pris une retraite anticipée. Il avait nommé Sakura avec pour unique justification " Dans ce ramassis de bras cassés, Haruno est la seule à avoir les tripes nécessaires pour diriger la brigade. Elle a vu plus de cadavres que toute la brigade réunie.". Sakura avait finalement accepté.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le quartier était toujours éveillé. La jeune femme s'était faire abordé à plusieurs reprises pas des jeunes hommes un peu alcoolisés lui proposant un verre mais son arme et son blouson les calmaient très vite. Jack l'Eventreur ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Sakura sentait que ce tueur allait lui donner du fil à retordre.

OoOo

Après 4 jours de surveillance, le tueur ne s'était toujours pas manifester. Certaines personnes caressaient déjà l'espoir que le tueur avait fui face à la police. Mais Sakura n'en était pas si sûr. Jusqu'à maintenant le tueur laissait à chaque fois 4 jours entre ses victimes. Elle ne serait rassurée que lorsque le tueur aurait été arrêté en bonne et due forme.

Il était 4h du matin et c'était Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba et Sasuke qui se chargeait de la patrouille. Sakura traversait la rue du premier meurtre à pas lents. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- Ici, Sakura. RAS dans la rue du premier meurtre. Dit-elle dans son émetteur radio.

- Bien reçu ! Fit la voix de Temari. Rien à signaler non plus dans la rue du troisième meurtre.

Plusieurs longues minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que la voix paniquée de Kiba retentissent dans l'émetteur:

- Ici, Kiba. Venez vite dans la rue voisine de celle du second meurtre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il l'a eu !

Sakura sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir dans ses veines. Elle courut vers la rue et y trouva Kiba. À ses pieds, on pouvait distinguer, le corps presque méconnaissable d'une jeune fille.

- Merde ! Jura Sakura avec rage.

La pauvre femme était bien là, éventrée et signée. Sakura s'accroupit à côté du corps et posa sa main sur le bras de la femme. Le corps était encore chaud. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il n'y avait pas de marque de strangulation sur son cou. Le tueur n'avait pas pris la peine de l'étrangler, il s'était juste jeté sur elle et l'avait massacré à coup de couteau. Sakura serra les poings. Elle n'était pas parvenu à éviter un quatrième meurtre. Le reste de l'équipe était arrivé dans la rue et tous regardaient le corps sans vie de la jeune fille, tiraillés par la culpabilité et l'impuissance.

- Appelez les techniciens, la photographe et le médecin légiste.

Ordonna Sakura.

- Ne devrions nous pas attendre demain matin ? Proposa Shikamaru.

- On a pas le temps ! Cria Sakura. Ce tueur n'a aucune limite... Il a réussi au travers de nos patrouilles. C'est un pro...

Shikamaru dit avec calme:

- Je le sais... Mais nous ne devons pas trop nous pressé.

Sakura soupira et décida tout de même d'appeler la brigade et les techniciens.

OoOo

Sakura s'était assise sur le trottoir, non loin du corps et regardait tout le monde s'agitait autour de la pauvre jeune fille dans une mare de sang. Elle sentit soudain quelque chose de frais contre sa joue. Elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Karin qui lui collait une canette contre la joue. La rousse lui sourit avec douceur et lui donna la boisson.

- Otskaresama ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Arigatô ! Mais je ne suis pas sur de le mériter... Murmura Sakura.

- Ne dites pas ça, Haruno-san. Vous faites vraiment de votre mieux. La réconforta Karin. Je vous trouve incroyable. Vous coincerez ce tueur ! C'est une certitude.

Sakura la remercia d'un signe de tête. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments. Karin lui sourit encore une fois et se leva pour continuer sa distribution de réconfort et de boisson.

Ino vint vers la commissaire et dit:

- Le tueur devait attendre dans le bâtiment, c'est pourquoi il est passé au travers des patrouilles. Suggéra la blonde.

- Non, Ino. Il est entré dans la rue juste après la jeune femme et il l'a poignardé dans le dos. Puis il l'a allongé par terre pour continuer son travail. Il savait que nous n'étions pas loin.

Il était pressé. C'est pour ça les plaies sont beaucoup moins propres. Assura Sakura.

- Mais comment pouvait-il savoir le trajet de nos patrouilles ? Murmura Ino.

Sakura balaya tout les agents de la brigade dispersés dans la rue du regard et soupira:

- Je ne veux pas tirer de conclusions hâtives.

Ino se figea, comprenant que la commissaire insinuait qu'il y avait un traitre dans la brigade.

OoOo

Le matin était vite arrivé pour les policiers. Une nouvelle feuille avait été ajoutée au dossier "JTR".

Kanzaki Fujiko

21 ans

Étudiante à l'université

En couple

Retrouvée vendredi 18 décembresdans une ruelle de Shibuya par la patrouille vers 4 heures du matin.

Le corps était encore chaud lorsqu'il a été retrouvé.

On suppose donc que le meurtrier venait juste de s'éclipser.

Les plaies sont mois propres que sur les autres victimes ce qui appuie le théorie de l'empressement du tueur.

Le tueur n'a pas pris la peine de l'étrangler, il l'a poignardé dans le dos. D'après le légiste, ce coup ne lui a pas été fatale.

Il l'a ensuite ouverte du haut de la gorge jusqu'au bas-ventre.

Il lui a arraché ses organes et les as lacérés.

Cette boucherie laisse entrevoir la frénésie du tueur.

On pense qu'il a pris encore plus de plaisir à la tuer que les autres.

Le meurtre a eu lieu aux alentours de 4h.

La brigade était dépitée de ne pas avoir pu sauver la victime. Le tueur avait du passer sous leur nez. Sakura jeta un œil au journal et lut: " Le Jack l'Eventreur de Tokyo a de nouveau frappé". Sakura parcourut rapidement l'article et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une phrase en particulier: " La Brigade Anti-Criminelle semble impuissante face à ce serial killer. La jeune commissaire Sakura Haruno qui été avait tant recommandé à cause de ses antécédents d'enfance ne semble finalement pas à la hauteur."

Les doigts de la jeune fille se serrèrent sur le journal.

- Ne lis pas ça. C'est un torchon. Lui glissa Naruto en passant près d'elle. Sakura jeta le journal au sol et frappa son poing contre la table.

- Il doit y avoir quelque chose... Souffla-elle. Quelque chose que nous oublions... Il ne peut pas les choisir comme ça au hasard et passer à travers notre surveillance !

La jeune commissaire se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et prit sa tête dans ses mains. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait autant de difficultés avec un criminel. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir un échec.

- Merde... Merde... Jurait-elle en faisant tourner et retourner ses pensées à une vitesse incroyable.

- Sakura. Fit une voix qui perça sa bulle de pensée.

La jeune femme se retourna pour regarder son amie et collègue, Ino qui la fixait, soucieuse.

- Je t'en supplie, vas faire une sieste. Tu n'est pas en état de réfléchir. Murmura-elle.

- Je vais bien. Lui assura Sakura. Je vais faire un tour quelque part. Je te laisse te charger de la brigade. Appelle-moi en cas de problème.

- Eh ? Mais...

La jeune lieutenant ne put protester davantage car la commissaire avait déjà pris son manteau et atteint la porte.

OoOo

Sakura traversa les rues étroites de Shinjuku, emmitouflée dans son manteau pour finalement arrivé devant un petit café, au coin d'une rue, coincé entre une agence immobilière et un magasin de prêt-à-porter. Sakura y entra et fut immédiatement accueilli par un cri joyeux de la gérante:

- Sakura-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Viens vite t'asseoir !

La jeune rose inclina la tête en salut et s'assit au bar.

- Bonjour Tsunade-san. Chuchota-elle.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée. Ça ne doit pas être facile avec tout ces meurtres. Je suis bien contente que tout cela soit derrière moi !

La gérante du café, Tsunade, était une ex-policière. C'était d'ailleurs, elle qui avait trouvé Sakura, endormie au milieu des cadavres du village. Elle était la seule à qui Sakura avait raconté toute la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Sakura se rappelait très bien voir la policière lui caresser les cheveux et dire " Tu es trop jeune pour te soucier de choses comme celle-là. Contente toi de faire comme-ci tu avait oublié". C'est ainsi qu'au yeux de tout le monde, le choc psychologique avait fait perdre la mémoire à la jeune fille. C'était sans doute l'image de la belle lieutenant Tsunade, cheveux dans le vent, sourire aux lèvres qui avait donné envie à Sakura de devenir policière mais cela Sakura ne le dirais sans doute jamais.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avoua Sakura. Le tueur passe à travers toutes nos patrouilles. J'ai peur qu'il y ai un traitre. Tsunade-san qu'aurai tu fait à ma place ?

Tsunade était la seule personne à qui elle osait se confier pleinement et à montrer des semblants d'émotions.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit la gérante, navrée. Mais je suis certaine que tu vas trouver. Tu es une commissaire remarquable. Prends ton temps pour réfléchir. Regarde-bien chaque victime c'est la clé. Et si tu ne peux pas le stopper... Pourquoi ne pas l'attirer à toi ?

- Hein ? Fit Sakura. L'attirer à moi ?

Tsunade opina avec un petit sourire.

OoOo

Les bureaux de la BAC étaient devenus presque calme après le départ de la commissaire.

- Ah. Ça me fout la déprime tout ces meurtres affreux. Soupira Kiba.

- Quel genre de personne commet des crimes pareils ?! Renchérit Naruto. C'est horrible !

- C'est bien parce que des gens comme ça existe que nous sommes là. Souffla Temari.

- C'est la première fois que je vois Sakura comme ça. Elle est vraiment exténué et pourtant elle est encore debout. Murmura Ino.

- Cette fille est un robot ! Ronchonna Kiba. T'as vu ça ? Aucune réaction devant les cadavres déchiquetés, aucun signe de fatigue, aucune émotion... Elle a un physique avantageux mais elle n'est pas mignonne du tout. Elle est vraiment effrayante.

- Kiba... Le réprimanda doucement Hinata. Ce n'est pas très gentil.

- Je ne vois pas comment, elle pourrait être mignonne et sensible après avoir vu tout son village se faire exterminer sous ses yeux. Fit remarquer Ino.

- Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir un minimum de considération pour ses agents. Râla Choji.

- Sakura ne laisserais jamais un de ses agents en danger ! Les coupa Sasuke. Vous le savez tous.

- C'est vrai. Confirma Naruto.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune commissaire. Elle traversa la pièce et s'arrêta en son centre.

- J'ai un plan pour capturer Jack The Ripper. Annonça-elle. Mais sachez qu'il est extrêmement dangereux. C'est pourquoi je n'oblige personne à y prendre part.

- C'est quoi ce plan ? Demanda Ino, méfiante.

- Il ne s'adresse qu'aux filles de la brigade. Précisa Sakura. Je vous propose de servir d'appât. En civile, à Shibuya. C'est pourquoi c'est très dangereux. Je ne force personne. Si personne ne le fait, de toute façon moi je le ferai. C'est le seul moyen qui me vienne à l'esprit. Bien sur, vous serez armée et équipes d'émetteurs et de radio. Ainsi si vous subissez une agression vous donnerez le signal et nous pourrons le coincer. Les hommes vous serez dans les rues certains en civile, d'autres en tenue de service prêt à intervenir. Nous aurons plus de chance que de le coincer avec une patrouille...

Un silence s'abattit sur les agents de la BAC. Chacun pesaient le pour et contre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ino se leva et déclara:

- Je le ferai.

- C'est de la folie... Souffla Kiba.

- Je participerais aussi. Fit Temari.

- Vous êtes folles ! S'écria Gaara.

- Je... Fit une petite voix. Vous n'êtes pas beaucoup... Je le ferai aussi...

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata qui venait de s'avancer.

- Tu n'y penses pas Hinata ! Tu te ferais tuer ! Cria Kiba.

- Kiba-kun... Je ne suis que secrétaire mais je fais quand même parti de la police. C'est mon travail. Murmura Hinata.

Kiba se rassît impuissant.

- Moi aussi ! Fit Karin. Je ne vais pas être la seule à rester sur le banc...

Sakura les remercia d'un signe de tête et dit:

- Bien. Nous lancerons cette opération dans 3 jours. Jusque là nous poursuivrons les patrouilles par mesure de sécurité.

- Attendez... Les interrompit Choji. Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Vous savez que vous risquer d'être vous aussi une victime de JTR ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, Choji. Nous serons préparées. Tenta de le rassurer Sakura.

- Mais... Protesta Naruto.

- Ce sont aux filles de choisir elles-même. Elles ont pris leurs décisions. Elles savent les risques que cela implique mais elle ont décidées de le faire. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire à ce sujet. Nous comptons sur vous pour être là et assurer notre protection à distance. Trancha la commissaire avec autorité.

Tout le monde se tut.

- Si le plan fonctionne... Cela impliquerait que le tueur choisisse ses victimes au hasard et nous n'en sommes pas encore sûr. Rappela Shikamaru.

- Exact. Fit Sakura. Et c'est un aussi de nos buts. Confirmer si les victimes sont choisis à l'avance ou si elle sont prises aux hasard dans la rue. Mais dans les deux cas, il doit y avoir un point commun entres les 4 victimes. C'est pourquoi nous devons le trouver. Ça peut être physique, psychologique ou encore une expérience vécu, un lien de parenté, une connaissance mais il doit forcément y avoir quelque chose ! Nous avons 3 jours pour éplucher chaque parcelles de la vie des victimes et trouver cette fameuse chose qui les rend victimes de JTR.

OoOo

Les cris résonnaient sans cesse à ses oreilles. Le corps de sa père tomba près d'elle et la petite fille poussa un cri terrifié. Le meurtrier s'avançait à pas lents vers elle. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Elle courut hors de la maison et se retrouva alors dans une ruelle sombre et brumeuse. Ce n'était pas son village. Une longue silhouette se dessinait dans la brume. Elle portait un haut de forme et une longue cape. Dans ses doigts luisait un couteau bien aiguisé. Sakura recula avec lenteur et se retrouva acculée contre le mur. Le poignard approchait dangereusement sa gorge quand un cri retentit dans la nuit " Ne battez pas les enfants morts !". Une jeune fille se tenait derrière l'ombre du tueur. Celle-ci saisit la main de Sakura et dit: " Sakura-chan. Vous ne devez pas oublier..."

Le tueur était toujours derrière elle. Sakura tenta d'éviter le massacre mais le poignard s'abattait déjà sur la jeune femme.

La commissaire ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle se redressa dans son lit et passa sa main sur son visage couvert d'une pellicule de sueur.

- Un rêve ? Souffla-elle.

Elle se remémora un moment son songe et n'en comprit pas le sens. La première partie était bien sur en rapport avec le massacre de son village mais la deuxième n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi ne fallait-il pas battre les enfants morts ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle ne devez pas oublier ? C'était absurde. La jeune fille se mit sur ses pieds faisant lever la tête à ses chats qui dormaient au bout de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle but un verre d'eau et retourna à sa chambre. Elle saisit son portable sur la table de nuit et consulta ses messages. Pas de nouveau message. Il était 4h09. Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru et Choji était en train de patrouiller. Sakura composa le numéro de Naruto et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Moshi-Moshi ? Sakura ? Fit la voix du blondinet.

- Naruto. Tu es en train de patrouiller ? Demanda la policière.

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tout ce passe bien ?

- Oui. Rien à signaler... Murmura le blond.

- Je vois. Tant mieux. Fit Sakura.

- Sakura. Tu as fait un cauchemar, pas vrai ? Demanda Naruto.

- Que... Ça ne te regarde pas. Fit froidement Sakura.

- Quand tu appelles à des heures pareils pour dire si peu de chose il n'y aucune doute ! Tu veux que je vienne te faire un câlin et t'aider à te rendormir ? Plaisanta le jeune homme.

- Baka ! Je retourne me coucher ! Bonne patrouille ! Ronchonna-elle en raccrochant.

Sakura soupira et se remit dans son lit. Elle ferma les yeux mais elle eut beau se tourner et se retourner, le sommeil ne vint pas.

Elle se leva à nouveau et entreprit de s'habiller. Une fois vêtue, elle descendit dans la rue et partit se balader.

OoOo

La nuit était froide. La neige ne tarderai pas à tomber dans les jours à venir. Les pas de la commissaire la menèrent à Shibuya. Son esprit était sans cesse accaparé par Jack The Ripper. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'y penser. Elle arriva finalement dans la rue du premier meurtre. Elle regarda l'endroit où on avait trouvé le corps. Elle s'y allongea pour voir ce que la victime avait sans doute vu avant de mourir. La toison étoilée d'hiver brillant dignement. C'était un beau spectacle pour mourir... Soudain Sakura entendit un cri.

- Ici, Naruto. Je crois qu'il à nouveau un corps dans la rue du premier meurtre ! Fit une voix dans l'obscurité.

Sakura vit alors le faisceau lumineux de la lampe torche la balayait.

- Sakura ! Cria Naruto, horrifié.

Sakura se redressa et lança un regard désabusé à Naruto.

- Ah ! Tu... Tu... Balbutia le blond.

- Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? Soupira la commissaire.

- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?! Tu es folle ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais fait tué par JTR, toi aussi ! Hurla le lieutenant.

- Baka, tu m'as eu au téléphone, il y a une heure. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je suis sortie examiner la scène de crime.

Naruto transmit par radio à ses camarades que c'était une fausse alerte et revint vers la commissaire.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu regardais allongée là ? Demanda-il.

- Je me demandais ce que la victime avait bien pu voir juste avant de mourir... Murmura Sakura en se rallongeant.

- Je vois.

Sakura se figea soudain. Elle venait de sentir ce parfum de lys délicat qu'elle avait senti sur le troisième corps. Cette odeur lui était vraiment familière... Les victimes porteraient toutes le même parfum ? Ou alors était-ce le meurtrier qui se parfumait... Mais peut-être était-ce simplement le parfum de sa nouvelle lessive ?

Sakura poussa un long soupir et déclara:

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour réfléchir. Je rentre chez moi. Bonne chance pour la suite.

- Franchement... Soupira son lieutenant. Tu t'es levé pour si peu...

- Si peu ? Mais ce sont des petites choses insignifiantes que naisse les plus grandes choses... Murmura la jeune femme en tournant les talons.

OoOo

Sakura avait oublié qu'elle était en congé pour la matinée. D'habitude, elle ne se permettait pas de prendre des congés lors des enquêtes aussi importante mais là elle n'avait pas du le choix. De plus, ce soir était le grand soir ou elle tenterait s'attirer Jack The Ripper. Mais ces supérieurs exigeaient qu'elle bénéficie d'un suivi psychologique suite à ses antécédents familiales. Elle avait un rendez-vous tout les deux mois et elle n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de celui-ci. Elle détestait aller là-bas. La jeune commissaire n'aimait pas être considéré comme un "sujet instable". Elle s'habilla donc en civile et partit.

OoOo

La jeune femme avait toujours trouvé le bureau du docteur Morino, froid et impersonnel. Elle ne s'y sentait pas bien.

- Aucun souvenir ne vous es revenu ? Demanda le psychiatre.

- Non. Je ne me souviens que de m'être réveillé à l'hôpital et quelques images dans mes cauchemars.

Sakura répétait ce mensonge depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle finissait presque par y croire. Bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait. Elle n'aurai pas pu oublier une chose pareil. Tsunade l'avait trouvé dans sa maison en larmes près du corps de sa mère et lui avait demandé ce qui c'était passé. Sakura lui avait tout déballé. De l'identité du tueur à l'ordre des victimes. Tsunade l'avait donc emmené à la rencontre des 6 autres membres de la BAC de l'époque et ils avaient longuement discuté sur la conduite à adopter. Ils avaient finis par décider de garder la vérité secrète afin de la protéger. Tous avait promis de ne jamais rien dire. Et la promesse avait été tenue. Sakura ne la romprait pas non plus.

- Vous faites toujours des cauchemars ? Fit la voix du docteur l'arrachant à ses souvenirs.

- Oui. Mais récemment, ils se mélangent avec d'autres choses. Murmura la rose en se remémorant son cauchemar de la veille.

- D'autres choses ? Insista l'homme.

- Les meurtres de Shibuya. Je vois Jack l'Eventreur... Confia Sakura.

- Je vois. Cela doit beaucoup vous préoccuper. Dit le médecin.

- Oui, plutôt. Confirma la commissaire.

- Bien. Je crois que ça ira. Conclut-il. Prenez soin de vous.

- Aurevoir. Fit Sakura en lui serrant la main.

Elle sortit dans le couloir et regarda sa montre: 11h.

Elle pouvait être à la Brigade à 11h30.

OoOo

Une certaine tension régnait dans les bureaux de la Brigade. La majeur partie des garçons s'opposait au plan prévu pour le soir mais la totalité des filles et quelques garçons l'approuvait.

- Nous sommes autant flic que toi ! Même si nous sommes des femmes ! S'exclama Temari, outrée.

- Mais le fait d'être des femmes n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! Même si tu étais un homme je m'inquiéterai ! Répondit Kiba, agacée.

- Avoue que l'unique problème est que Hinata participe et que tu es inquiet ! Cria Ino.

Kiba piqua un far et protesta piètrement:

- Pas du tout... C'est juste que je pense que Hinata... Est plus en position de faiblesse...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Kiba-kun ! Insista la brune. Je m'en sortirais.

- Hinata ou pas, ça reste dangereux ! Renchérit Kiba.

- Les gars... Soupira Karin. Vous pouvez pas simplement l'accepter ? De toute façon ça aura lieu !

- Pas si le commandant s'y oppose ! Clama Chôji.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Shikamaru qui somnolait sur une chaise pas le moins du monde préoccupé par le débat.

- Moi, je fais confiance à Sakura. Déclara Naruto. Si elle pense que c'est un bon plan, c'en est un !

- Nous sommes de la chaire à canon pour elle ! Cria Kiba, furieux.

- Ne parle pas comme ça de Sakura ! Hurla Ino en réponse.

Sasuke regardait la scène, assis sur une chaise, avec un regard blasé. Il poussa un long soupire tandis que la dispute se poursuivait. Sakura entra dans la brigade sans que personne ne s'en rendent compte. Elle remarqua rapidement la dispute et alla s'asseoir près de son commandant.

- C'est un plan foireux ! Rugit Kiba.

- C'est notre seul espoir ! Contesta Temari avec force.

Sakura demanda à Shikamaru:

- C'est un mauvais plan ?

Shikamaru ouvrit un œil, balaya l'assemblée du regard.

- Non. Mais il faut juste qu'il s'y fasse... Dit-il en refermant les yeux.

Sakura se leva et s'écria avec fermeté:

- Ça suffit ! Le débat est clos ! Je l'ai déjà dit ce qui ne veulent pas participer ne participe pas !

Tout le monde cessa tout mouvement surpris de la brusque apparition de la commissaire.

- Du nouveau sur les points communs des victimes ? Demanda-elle en se radoucissant un peu.

- Non, pas grand chose. Fit Ino en prenant une feuille sur son bureau. Elles ont toutes dans la vingtaine, elles sont toutes japonaises, elles sont toutes habitués dans un bar, enfin l'une d'elle y est serveuse, elles sont toutes les 5 assez grandes, en moyenne 1m65.

- En gros ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose... Grogna Naruto.

- Pas vraiment. Confirma Ino en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Le bar est une information capitale... Dit Sakura. Enquêtez dessus.

- Ce bar ? Fit Naruto en regardant l'adresse par dessus l'épaule de Ino. Il est super connu ! Le Shirokuro ! T'imagine même pas le nombre d'habitués qu'il y a !

Je connais aussi ce bar. Fit Karin. J'y vais souvent. Au moins deux fois par semaine.

Je vois. Fit Sakura, pensive.

OoOo

Le grand moment était arrivé. Les agents s'étaient donnés rendez-vous devant un bar près de la brigade en civile. Sakura avait enfilé une robe moulante à bustier noire, des chaussures à haut talons noirs elle aussi et avait coiffé ses cheveux en chigon désordonnée. Elle s'était bien maquillée pour se rendre un tant soit peu attirante.

Elle avait caché son arme dans un étui fixé à sa cuisse.

Quand elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, tout le monde la contempla avec des yeux ronds. Il était rare de voir la commissaire ainsi vêtue. Toutes les autres filles étaient elles aussi sur leurs trente-et-un.

- Tout le monde est prêt ? Interrogea la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

- Oui ! Répondirent les agents à l'unisson.

- Bien, réglez vos radios sur la fréquence 7. En cas d'agression appuyer sur l'émetteur. Chacun connaît son circuit ! Dispersion ! Annonça Shikamaru.

Tout le monde partit dans sa direction.

OoOo

Sakura marchait à pas lents dans la foule, en prenant soin de passer par des petites ruelles de temps à autres pour laisser des ouvertures au tueur. Même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne se ferait pas attaquée. Le tueur les connaissait tous. Il savait tout de leur plan. Elle en était à présent certaine. Soit il n'attaquerait pas. Soit il attaquerait pas provocation. Mais dans tout les cas, il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle, c'était trop risquée. Sakura se tenait prête pour aller au secours de Karin ou de Hinata. Elles étaient les cibles les plus faciles, c'est pourquoi elle s'était assurés que leur circuit ne soit pas trop isolés.

OoOo

Hinata regarda sa montre. Déjà 3h. La jeune brune n'était pas du tout rassurée. Les regards des hommes dans la rue la faisait frissonner. Elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez elle. Mais elle devait rester forte. Elle s'était proposé pour être un appât, alors elle le ferai jusqu'au bout. Elle continua d'avancer, incertaine sur ses talons hauts. La peur lui nouait le ventre mais elle ne devait pas céder ! Soudain une sorte de respiration haletante la fit sursauter. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle allait se retourner mais deux mains puissantes vinrent enserrer son cou et le serrer. Hinata ouvrit de grands yeux terrifiés et tenta en vain de se défaire de la poigne étouffante en vain. L'agresseur lui arracha son oreillette radio ainsi que l'émetteur. Hinata tenta de pousser un cri mais sa voix rester coincer dans sa gorge. Le souffle lui manquait. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus faible. A bout de force, elle laissa ses bras retomber contre son torse et laissa l'homme finir sa besogne. Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

«Adieu, tout le monde...» Songea-elle.

Kiba allait vraiment être en colère contre elle d'avoir pris part à l'opération. Kiba... Elle aurait voulu lui dire «Je t'aime»... Juste une fois. Une dernière fois.

Soudain une ombre apparut dans la rue et envoya un magnifique coup de pied dans son agresseur qui s'écroula en arrière. Hinata fut renversé à terre mais sa gorge se retrouva soudain libéré. Elle était si faible qu'elle parvenait à peine à reprendre son souffle. Elle vit alors sa sauveuse, Sakura se dressait, pistolet en main vers le tueur.

- Police ! Ne bougez pas ! Cria-elle avec rage.

Mais le tueur fonça droit sur la commissaire qui appuya sur la détente. La balle ne fit qu'effleurer l'homme mais lui réussit à perforer le bras de Sakura d'un coup de couteau. La commissaire ne montra aucun signe de douleur et courut à la poursuite de l'homme.

La brune vit ensuite les silhouettes de Kiba et de Ino courir vers elle.

- Hinata ! Hurla Kiba, horrifié.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'elle allait bien amis aucun soin ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Respire, Hinata. Lui ordonna le chatain.

- Ce n'est pas bon. Il a du essayer de l'étrangler. Dit Ino entre ses dents. Elle n'arrive pas à reprendre son souffle.

La blonde prit alors son amie par les épaules pour l'asseoir et lui asséna une grande claque dans le dos, faisant ainsi toussé la jeune Hyuga et dégageant ses poumons. La secrétaire prit une grande bouffée d'air. Kiba retira sa veste de la Brigade et la lui mit sur les épaules. Il attira la brune à lui et chuchota:

- Ne me fais plus jamais de peur pareil.

- Pardon... Souffla Hinata en se lovant contre lui.

OoOo

Sakura courait de toutes ses forces, sans se préoccuper du sang coulant le long de son épaule. Le tueur ne devait pas être si loin. Elle l'aperçut alors quelques ruelles plus loin. Elle pouvait lui tirer dessus de là. Elle visa, tira mais le rata une fois encore.

- Fais chier ! Jura-elle en se remettant à courir.

Elle appuya sur sa radio et s'écria:

- Naruto ! Karin ! Il arrive dans votre secteur ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper !

- Ok ! Firent les deux voix en réponse.

Sakura trébucha alors sur un caillou et s'étala de tout son long dans la rue. C'est ce moment que choisit Temari et Shikamaru pour surgirent dans la rue.

- Sakura ! Fit Shikamaru en l'aidant à se relever.

- Vous tombez bien ! Fit la commissaire en retirant son gilet. C'est vous qui avez la trousse de premier secours, bande-moi ça.

Temari examina le bras ensanglanté de la policière et s'écria:

- C'est pas qu'une petite entaille ! Le saignement est **abondant **et la plaie est profonde ! Tu dois aller à l'hôpital !

- On a pas le temps ! Jack The Ripper nous file entre les doigts ! Hurla Sakura furieuse.

Temari se tut et se dépêcha de bander la plaie de sa supérieur puis ils reprirent le course folle. Ils tombèrent alors sur un Naruto, essoufflé.

- Naruto ! Tu l'as attrapé ? Demanda Sakura.

- Non, il m'a mis un coup de poignard dans la jambe. Répondit le blond en désignant sa jambe en sang. Karin est parti à sa poursuite.

- Merde. Fit la jeune Haruno. Temari, soigne Naruto. Shikamaru, viens on va essayer de le rattraper.

Le brun et la rose coururent vers la ruelle qu'avait désigné Naruto. Ils trouvèrent alors Karin étendu au sol.

- Karin. Fit Sakura en la secouant.

La jeune rousse poussa une petite plainte et ouvrit les yeux.

- Haruno-san. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

- Où est JTR ? Demanda Sakura pressante.

- Désolée... Il m'a donné un coup sur la tête, je me suis évanouie. Murmura Karin en se redressant.

- Rentrez à la Brigade avec les autres. Ordonna Sakura. Je vais juste vérifier.

Sakura se releva et courut hors de la ruelle. Elle fit plusieurs tours du quartier mais ne trouva que la nuit froide et vide. La commissaire poussa un cri de rage et tomba à genoux dans la rue.

- JTR ! Combien de temps encore vas-tu m'échapper ?!

Elle resta un moment comme ça sans bouger, les poings serrés. Puis elle se releva et frappa le mur d'un coup de poing.

- Profite bien de ta liberté, Jack The Ripper ! Car je t'attraperai ! Coûte que coûte ! Même si je dois retourner ciel et mer ! Je te trouverai ! Hurla la policière au ciel étoilé du 22 décembre.

OoOo

- C'était vraiment de la folie. Je l'avais dit. Dit Kiba en posant des tasses de cafés devant chaque agents.

- Ce sont les risques du métier. Dit Temari en appliquant un torchon remplie de glaçons sur le crâne de Karin.

- Mais le plan n'a rien donné. Soupira Sasuke en soutenant Naruto sur son épaule.

Ino regarda chaque membres, la mine triste.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de blessé. Murmura-elle tristement.

- Au moins, il n'y a pas eu de victimes. Positiva Naruto en s'asseyant avec l'aide de Sasuke.

- La blessure de Sakura est assez sévère. Avoua Temari. J'espère qu'elle ira à l'hôpital.

Shikamaru vint passer un bras autour des épaules de Temari et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Tout ira bien.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la commissaire qui marchait avec lenteur, le bras dégoulinant de sang poisseux. Elle manqua de s'écrouler mais Sasuke vint la soutenir et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Appelez une ambulance ! Fit Sasuke, paniqué.

- Pas besoin. Souffla Sakura. Je vais bien.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Regarde-toi. Fit Naruto.

- Et toi alors ? Répliqua Sakura.

Naruto se tut. Kiba posa un jus de citron devant Sakura.

- Bois-ça. Ça te donnera des forces. Dit-il.

- Merci, Kiba. Fit Sakura en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

La blessée en avala une gorgée et fronça les sourcils sous le gout **acide** du breuvage.

Sakura finit sa boisson, la posa et ferma les yeux.

- Désolé de vous avoir entraîner, là-dedans. Il semblerai que Jack The Ripper soit plus malin que nous le pensions. Chuchota-elle.

- Je...J'ai vu son visage. Annonça Karin.

Sakura se redressa pour fixer sa secrétaire avec surprise.

- Tu l'as vu ?! S'écria-elle.

- Oui. C'était un grand homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux gris.

- Ino, Karin, dépêchez-vous de dresser un portrait robot ! Moi, je...

- Non, toi rien du tout. Fit Sasuke en l'empêchant de se mettre debout.

- Toi, tu vas à l'hosto ! Se moqua Naruto.

- Tu viens aussi. L'informa Sasuke.

- Mais... Protesta Naruto.

- Pas de mais ! Tonna Sasuke. Vous êtes des têtes de mules, vous deux ! Prenez un peu plus soin de vous !

Naruto poussa un soupir devant le Sasuke mère-poule mais se laissa transporter jusqu'à la voiture. Sakura fut plus réticente mais n'eut pas vraiment le choix non plus.

OoOo

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'opération ratée. Sakura avait ordonné qu'on cesse les patrouilles. Elles étaient inutiles. On avait fait passé un avis de recherche avec le portrait robot du criminel. Il y avait un suspect avec un casier judiciaire qui correspondait bien au profil du tueur et sa maison était surveillé par des agents spéciales donc aucun risque qu'il tue encore. Malgré cela, Sakura n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. On lui avait fait 12 point de sutures au bras. Elle tournait en rond dans les bureaux. Elle n'était pas convaincu que l'homme soit le coupable même si son visage correspondait au portrait de Karin. Où alors elle s'entêtait simplement. L'arrestation de JTR n'était plus qu'une question de temps, il n'y avait plus de risque. Elle ne savait plus que faire pour coincer le véritable meurtrier. De plus nous étions le 24 décembre. Beaucoup d'agents avaient pris des congés pour la semaine. Sakura n'en prenait jamais. Elle passerai Noël, seule. Une fois de plus...

Il était 19 heures, presque tout le monde était partis passé Noël avec son ou sa chérie. Sakura était assise à son bureau, pensive.

- Tu compte passer la soirée, ici ? Demanda une voix dans son dos qu'elle identifia comme celle de Sasuke.

- Qui sait ? Murmura la commissaire.

- Sakura... Soupira Sasuke. Ne reste pas comme ça...

- Je vais bien. Assura Sakura. Va rejoindre ta petite amie !

- A vrai dire, il n'y a que Naruto qui m'attend. Répondit Sasuke, un peu embarrassé.

Sakura sourit intérieurement. Elle se doutait que ses deux lieutenants étaient bien plus que partenaires. Alors il avait finit par s'avouer leurs sentiments ? Tant mieux.

- Je vois. Dit la policière. Ne le fais pas attendre, alors.

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour dore quelque chose mais la referma finalement et la salua:

- Bien, j'y vais. Joyeux Noël, Sakura.

Sakura ne répondit rien et écouta la porte se fermer. La voilà seule. Elle resta encore un moment à son bureau puis elle finit par se lever, prendre ses affaires et s'en aller.

OoOo

Sakura fut accueillie par ses chats chéris. Elle les pris dans ses bras, chacun leur tour pour se réconforter de cette solitude qui la rongeait chaque année.

Elle se fit chauffer des nouilles instantanés et alluma la télé. Il n'y avait que des feuilletons à l'eau de rose mais c'était mieux que de ruminer sa solitude sans rien faire.

Au bout de deux heures à s'ennuyer devant sa télé, Sakura décida d'aller se coucher.

Elle se glissa entre ses draps chauds et ferma les yeux. Des images défilaient dans sa tête. Son cerveau refusait de cesser son activité. Ça lui arrivait souvent lorsqu'elle se heurtait à des enquêtes un peu tortueuse. Mais ceci la fatiguait beaucoup. Sakura tenta de s'endormir et de ne penser à rien mais les détails de l'enquête tournaient sans cesse dans son crâne.

_«Il a fait une troisième victime. Elle a été retrouvé par un vieil ivrogne, i peine une demi-heure.»_

_«Il a même écrasé son cœur. Puis il a sûrement fini par sa signature.»_

_«Jack The Ripper ou Jack l'Eventreur était un tueur en série qui sévissait dans Londres en 1888. Il éventrait des prostitués dans le quartier de Whitechapel.»_

_«Je pense qu'il prend juste des femmes au hasard dans les rues et il les tue.»_

_«Venez vite dans la rue voisine de celle du second meurtre. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais il l'a eu !»_

_«Et si tu ne peux pas le stopper... Pourquoi ne pas l'attirer à toi ?»_

_« Cela impliquerait que le tueur choisisse ses victimes au hasard et nous n'en sommes pas encore sûr.»_

_« Elles ont toutes dans la vingtaine, elles sont toutes japonaises, elles sont toutes habitués dans un bar.»_

_«J'y vais souvent. Au moins deux fois par semaine.»_

_« Non, il m'a mis un coup de poignard dans la jambe.»_

_« Il m'a donné un coup sur la tête, je me suis évanouie.»_

_« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang ! Appelez une ambulance !»_

_« Je...J'ai vu son visage.»_

_«C'était un grand homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux blancs comme la neige et aux yeux gris.»_

Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un souvenir venait d'attirer son attention. Elle bondit hors de son lit et alla jusqu'à son sac dans l'entrée duquel, elle sortit son dossier JTR.

Elle l'ouvrit sur son bureau et en sortit toutes les photos des cous des victimes. Il y avait aussi une photo du cou d'Hinata. Sakura les mit toutes côte à côte.

- C'est ça ! S'écria-elle en prenant la photo du coup d'Hinata entre ses doigts.

Sur le cou de la brune on pouvait voir deux grandes mains qui faisait le tour de sa gorge. Par contre sur le cou des autres victimes, les mains étaient clairement plus petites. Comme des mains de femmes... Alors celui qui avait essayé de tuer Hinata et celui qui avait tuer les autres victimes étaient deux personnes différentes ? Et si elle prenait en compte la théorie qu'il y avait un traître dans la brigade... Elle avait était blessé durant la poursuite, Naruto aussi... Alors, pourquoi ? Et ce parfum... Sakura écarquilla les yeux, les rouages de l'engrenage prenait lentement place dans sa tête. Elle avait eu faux sur toute la ligne ! Un détail lui revint soudain en mémoire «Je passe la soirée de Noël à Shibuya !». Elle regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 3h16. Elle courut jusqu'à son armoire et en sortit rapidement des vêtements qu'elle enfila à toute vitesse. Elle devait faire vite ! Très vite ! Sinon une autre victime de Jack l'Eventreur serait à déplorer le lendemain.

OoOo

La jeune policière courait à de toutes ces forces vers Shibuya. La bise glacée lui brûlait le visage mais elle devait continuer. Sa respiration était saccadée et ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'attacher, volaient farouchement autour de son visage. Sakura finit par arriver dans le centre de Shibuya, complètement épuisée. Comme souvent, le quartier était noir de monde. Sakura chercha des yeux le bar Shirokuro. Elle le repéra assez vite avec la foule qui s'était massait devant le bâtiment. Elle s'en approcha et repéra les quelque filles dans la vingtaine qui quittait le bar. Comment trouver la bonne ? Soudain, l'une d'elle passa près d'elle et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sentit clairement le parfum de lys qu'elle avait senti sur la scène du crime. Sakura se retourna vivement et vit que le femme se dirigeai vers une petite ruelle. Sakura se figea de terreur et s'élança à sa poursuite. Elle vit alors une personne au visage masqué par un bonnet, des lunettes de soleil et un masque. Sakura serra les poings et pénétra dans la ruelle le plus discrètement possible. La jeune femme parfumée marchait calmement sans s'inquiéter de rien. Le tueur présumé se jeta sur elle et tenta de l'étrangler comme ses précédentes victimes. Sakura sortit son arme et la pointa sur le dos de l'agresseur en criant:

- Police ! Lâchez immédiatement cette femme !

Sakura entendit le ricanement étouffé du criminel lâchant la femme qui s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

- Comme on se retrouve. Commissaire Haruno. Fit la voix de JTR.

- Lâchez votre arme, mettez les mains sur la tête et venez vers moi ! Ordonna Sakura sans baisser son arme.

La silhouette masquée s'exécuta et déposa son poignard au sol, se retourna posa ses mains sur son crâne et vint vers la commissaire. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle. Sakura abaissa son arme.

- Retirez ce que...

Soudain le criminel sortit un deuxième couteau de son manteau et se jeta sur Sakura. La jeune policière l'esquiva de justesse et en sortit avec une égratignure sur la joue. Mais le temps qu'elle se redresse, le criminel venait de partir en courant. Sakura jura et se lança à sa poursuite. Tout allait recommencer comme l'autre nuit mais cette fois, elle ne perdrait pas.

Sakura le talonnait de près, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper longtemps.

Soudain le criminel la mena dans un cul-de-sac et fit brusquement volte-face pour surprendre Sakura ce qui réussit car elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul mais cette fois la lame ne la toucha pas. Son adversaire profita de son inattention pour lui envoyer un coup de poignard dans la main et envoyait valser le pistolet de la policière. Sakura, comprenant qu'elle était en position de faiblesse, sortit de sa poche arrière un petit canif qu'elle pointa sur son vis-à-vis.

- Nous voilà à armes égales. Souffla Sakura.

- Envisagez-vous de me tuer ? C'est mal pour une flic. Mais avec l'éclat de détermination qui brille dans vos yeux, je me demande si ce n'est pas vous qui avez exterminé votre village !

- Laissez mon village en dehors de ça ! Cria Sakura en se jetant sur son adversaire qui para le coup avec son propre couteau.

- Oulalala... Mais c'est qu'elle se défend ! La railla le tueur.

- Je sais qui tu es. Murmura Sakura en ressayant un coup.

- Ah oui ? Fit le tueur, curieux. Qui suis-je ?

Sakura ne répondit rien trop occupé à esquiver les coups. Soudain elle fut touchée à l'épaule. Sakura recula d'un pas tendant toujours son couteau devant elle.

- Je ne bluffe pas. Annonça-elle. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu étais une tueuse...Karin...

Le tueur se figea un instant et éclata de rire. Les lunettes, le bonnet et le masque furent rapidement jeté au sol, dévoilant le visage blanc et la chevelure rouge de la secrétaire.

- Je suis découverte, on dirait. Sourit-elle.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sauvage. Ce n'était pas Karin. Pas celle connaissait. La rouquine se jeta alors sur Sakura mais la commissaire l'évita avec brio.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis sur la voie, Haruno-san ? Demanda alors Karin.

C'est simple. Le criminel passait à travers nos patrouilles, il ne pouvait donc que être un membre de la Brigade. Ça réduisait les choix. Et la taille des mains sur la gorge d'Hinata, et sur celle des victimes ne correspondait pas. Lorsque j'ai proposé le plan des appâts, vous y avez vu une chance de vous blanchir. Vous avez engagé un tueur à gages pour tuer Hinata. Mais ce que vous n'aviez pas prévu c'est qu'il échouerai. Il s'est enfui en me blessant, puis en blessant Naruto. Pourtant vous avez simplement été assommé ? Pourquoi ? Le tueur n'aurait aucune pitié à vous tuer. Mais il s'agissait de son employeur, il ne pouvait donc pas le blesser. De plus vous allez à Shibuya tout les quatre êtes en état d'arrestation. Expliqua la policière.

La rousse éclata à nouveau de rire mais ses yeux ne riaient pas. Ils brûlaient de soif de sang. La criminelle se jeta sur son ancienne supérieur mais Sakura la saisit par le poignet et lui fit une violente clé de bras, la plaqua contre le mur, ramassa son arme et la posa contre sa tempe. L'adrénaline du combat faisait perdre la raison à Sakura. Elle le savait. Elle pouvait tirer. Elle été capable d'abattre Karin sans la moindre hésitation. Mais les yeux de la rousse la retirent. Ils perdaient soudain leur hostilité et se remplirent de terreur.

- Haruno-san... Gémit la jeune femme en se laissant glisser contre le mur. Je... Je suis désolée...

Sakura n'abaissa pas son arme pour autant.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais... Une double personnalité... Soupira-elle en accrochant le poignet de la rouquine à un tuyau à l'aide de menottes. Sakura s'assit en face d'elle et contempla la femme recroquevillée contre le mur.

- Désolée... Désolée... Je suis tellement désolée... Répétait-elle inlassablement en étouffant quelques sanglots.

- Depuis combien de temps est-tu ainsi ? Demanda la commissaire ignorant ses pleurs.

- Il...Il y a toujours eu un ange et un démon et moi. Murmura la secrétaire. Mais jusqu'à maintenant j'arrivais à le contenir... Mais tout a basculé... Il y a un mois...

- Que c'est-il passé ? Insista Sakura. Il y a un mois ? Ce n'est pas la date à laquelle votre petit ami est mort, noyé ? Ce... C'était vous ?

Karin se mit à trembler de tout se membres et les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

Mon copain travaillait au Shirokuro mais son rêve était de devenir créateur de parfum... Il m'avait fait un parfum, rien que pour moi... Il était très doué... Je suis rentrée plus tôt ce soir-là... Et je l'ai vu au téléphone avec une autre personne. Il lui donnait rendez-vous, il lui disait des mots doux qu'ils ne disait qu'à moi... J'ai perdu le contrôle du démon. Alors... Le flacon du parfum qu'il m'avait créé, s'est soudainement retrouvé dans mes mains... Quand j'ai repris mes esprits, il était étendu au beau milieu du salon. Il y avait du sang partout sur le sol et le flacon brisée gisait entre mes mains. L'odeur de lys blancs embaumait la pièce. Je ne savait plus quoi faire... J'ai jeté le corps à la mer et j'ai tenté d'oublier cette histoire... Mais en revenant dans ce bar, j'ai reconnu l'odeur de ce parfum... A 4 reprises... Quand je sent cette odeur, je perd l'esprit...

Sakura resta silencieuse face à l'histoire de la brune. Elle imaginait la jeune secrétaire assassinant les maîtresse de son défunt petit ami. Quelques jours plus tôt, elle n'y aurai jamais cru.

- Haruno-san ? Vous allez m'emmener à la Brigade, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Karin en baissant la tête.

- Evidemment. Répondit Sakura. Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux en liberté.

- Je vais être condamner à mort, pas vrai ? Souffla la criminelle.

Sakura regarda la femme détruite, face à elle. Elle avait l'impression de se voir, enfant après le massacre de son village.

- Je le crains. Chuchota Sakura avec douceur ne voulant pas peiner davantage son ancienne collègue.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau le long des joues de la rousse.

- Si seulement... Il y avait un arme capable de ne tuer que l'ombre en moi... Sanglota-elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, malheureusement.

- Sakura-san... Je peux vous appeler comme ça ? Fit Karin d'une voix tremblante.

- Au point où on en est. Dit Sakura en la gratifiant d'un sourire amer.

- Sakura-san... J'ai une faveur à vous demander... Mon exécution va prendre beaucoup de temps... Sakura-san... Je vous le demande, pouvez me tuer maintenant ? Je vous en prie... Mettez fin à ma souffrance... Supplia la rousse en s'inclinant comme elle le pouvait.

La commissaire se figea à cette demande.

- Tu veux faire de moi une meurtrière ? Demanda-elle.

- Ne l'êtes vous pas déjà ? L'accusa Karin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Vos yeux. Dit Karin en plongeant son regard dans celui de la commissaire. Vous avez les mêmes yeux que moi quand je tue.

Sakura la regarda, admirative. Juste en voyant ses yeux, elle avait deviné qu'elle avait déjà tuer.

- C'est vrai. Avoua Sakura. Mais sans doute pas de la façon que tu le pense.

- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé ce jour-là... Je vais mourir, vos secrets seront bien gardés.

- Mon père, Takeshi Haruno, avait toujours été psychologiquement instable. Mais ce jour-là, il a complètement perdu la raison. Il a fait le tour du village et il a tué tout le monde. Puis il a fini par assassiner ma mère juste sous mes yeux... Je ne comprenais plus ce qui ce passer. Mais il y avait ce couteau dans ma main. C'était tuer ou être tuer. Alors je n'ai pas hésiter. Je l'ai tuer sans la moindre hésitation. La BAC de l'époque a choisi de me couvrir à ses risque et périls. Ma mère m'a dit une chose avant de mourir: «Sakura. Tu dois vivre. Tu dois absolument rester en vie !». Alors je vis. Même si je ne le mérite peut-être pas.

Sakura regarda le ciel, étoilé d'hiver, se demandant si sa mère était fière d'elle.

- Vous êtes vraiment une personne, incroyable... Sourit Karin.

- Peut-être. Souffla Sakura. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vous tuerai pas. La vie est peut-être injuste mais la mort l'est beaucoup moins. Si c'est vraiment mourir que vous désirez alors la mort vous rendra ce service. Karin. Bien que vous soyez une redoutable criminelle, je vous offre cette nuit. Vous n'avez pas choisi vos crimes, ni votre vie. Alors je vous laisse choisir votre mort.

Sakura se leva et planta le couteau de la jeune femme près d'elle.

- Faites-en bonne usage. Murmura Sakura dans un souffle.

Karin fixa un moment sakura.

- Merci. Sourit-elle. J'apprécie votre gentillesse.

Sakura lui tendit la main et Karin le prit en guise de salut. La jeune commissaire tourna alors les talons.

- Attendez ! Cria la voix aiguë de la criminelle.

Sakura se retourna pour voir Karin, accroché par au mur par ses menottes, le couteau déjà posé contre son poignet, la visage baigné de larmes et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Joyeux Noël ! Lança-elle en riant.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Sakura esquissa un semblant de sourire et se détourna sans un mot alors que la neige se mettait à tomber sur Tokyo.

OoOo

Sakura fut réveillée vers 6 heures par son téléphone regarda le nom de l'appelant: Ino. Elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Sakura décrocha et entendit la voix courroucée de sanglot de son amie:

- Sakura... Un corps a été retrouvé dans Shibuya...Ce... C'est Karin...Elle...Elle est...

La voix d'Ino se perdit sous les pleurs et Sakura dit simplement:

- J'arrive, Ino.

Sakura raccrocha dans un soupir et alla se préparer.

OoOo

Sakura arriva dans la ruelle de la veille et constata que bon nombre de ces agents pleuraient. Ino vint à la rencontre de son amie, les yeux rouges.

- Viens, c'est ici.

Elle l'entraîna vers le bout de la rue. Karin était assise au sol. Son visage pâle contrastant avec sa chevelure de feu créant une parfaite **harmonie** avec la neige et le sang. Ses lèvres bleutés affichaient alors un sourire serein. Sakura remarqua que sa main serrait un paquet de cigarettes. Ces cigarettes qu'elle fumait si souvent. Sakura glissa discrètement le paquet dans sa poche et se redressa.

- Emmenez le corps. Ordonna Sakura. L'enquête JTR est close.

Kiba qui regardait le corps releva la tête vers sa supérieur avec un regard furieux.

- Quoi ?! Tu es sérieuse !?

- Je le suis. Pas de discussions.

Tout le monde regardaient la commissaire, abasourdi sauf Shikamaru qui restait en retrait.

- Bien, au vue de la situation, je congédie la Brigade pour la journée. Annonça Sakura.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête et s'en alla. Kiba, ivre de rage la retint par le bras et la força à se retourner.

- Vous voulez clore l'enquête ?! En plus des autres victimes, une de nos camarades a été assassiné ! Hurla-il. Comment peut-tu rester aussi insensible ?! Karin en représentait donc rien ?! Tu n'as pas de coeur !

Kiba s'apprêtait à asséner un coup de poing dans le visage de Sakura alors que celle-ci ne bronchait pas, mais la main de Sasuke le retint.

- Kiba, calme-toi. Intima-il au châtain avant de se tourner vers la commissaire. Sakura. Je ne trouve pas normal non plus de clôturer l'enquête ici. Il risque d'y avoir d'autres victimes si on ne fait rien !

Sakura soupira et dit simplement:

- Il n'y aura plus d'autre meurtres. Croyez-le ou non mais c'est la vérité.

Des regards perplexes furent échangés et Sakura profita de ce moment pour s'en aller.

OoOo

Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues enneigés de Tokyo, Sakura glissa sa main dans poche et en tira le paquet de cigarette qu'elle avait pris à Karin. Elle prit un briquet et s'en alluma une. La jeune policière ne fumait que très rarement mais la mort de sa secrétaire semblait être une bonne occasion. Au fur et à mesure que le bâton de nicotine se consumait, Sakura se remémorait les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec la jeune secrétaire. Karin avait toujours été une femme chaleureuse, motivée et prévenante. Elle la revoyait traversé les bureaux de la Brigade en distribuant des cafés, un grand sourire aux lèvres et toujours une petite parole gentille pour chacun. Sakura tira sur la cigarette et regarda le ciel. La neige s'était remise à tombée et Sakura se souvint que Karin disait adorer la neige. Les dernières cendres de la cigarette tombèrent au sol, se mêlant aux flocons et une larme dévala la joue de Sakura. Sakura n'avait pas pleurait depuis longtemps. C'était comme si Karin avec sa chaleur et son côté sombre l'avait réveillée d'un long sommeil. Serait-elle à nouveau capable de ressentir des émotions ? Elle glissa une main dans sa poche et trouva alors un papier froissé. Elle le déplia, il devait être tomber du paquet de cigarette. En lettre de sang, on pouvait lire:

_« Sakura-san. Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir connu. Votre mère avait raison. Vous devez vivre. Vous méritez de vivre. Grâce à vous, je peux mourir en étant moi-même et en le choisissant. Merci. Karin.»_

Sakura étouffa un sanglot et murmura doucement:

- Repose en paix, Karin.

Elle plia le mot en avion et le jeta au-dessus du fleuve. La commissaire essuya ses larmes et décida d'aller faire un tour au café de Tsunade.

OoOo

Sakura s'arrêta surprise en entrant dans le café. Tout les membres de la Brigade y était attablé. Certains la mine sombre, d'autre les yeux bouffis et d'autres encore larmoyants.

Tsunade sourit à Sakura qui entra et alla s'asseoir.

- Shikamaru nous a tout raconté. Murmura Sasuke.

- Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Fit Sakura en se tournant vers son commandant. Tu avait compris aussi.

Shikamaru ne releva pas.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Karin était la tueuse... Chuchota Hinata en tentant de maîtriser ses pleurs.

- Karin était à la fois ange et démon. Commença Sakura. Le parfum que son petit-ami avait fait pour elle lui faisait perdre la tête et la transformait en une personne telle que Jack l'Eventreur. Mais malgré cela, l'autre moitié d'elle était un personne remarquable. N'oubliez pas Karin sous prétexte qu'elle était une criminelle. Souvenez-vous d'elle comme celle qui a mit fin à sa vie pour tuer l'ombre qui vivait en elle.

Tsunade regarda Sakura d'un oeil brillant. Elle avait gagné confiance en elle.

- Je suis désolé. Dit soudain Kiba. Je me suis emporté, tout à l'heure. Je ne savais rien.

Sakura lui sourit et tout le monde fut surpris de voir une quelconque expression se peindre sur le visage de la commissaire.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu protégeais la mémoire de ta camarade. Dit-elle. Et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas de coeur. Depuis le massacre de mon village, je n'arrive plus à extérioriser mes sentiments. Mais... Avec vous tous... Je me sens vivante. Je me dit... Que je n'ai pas survécu pour rien. Confessa Sakura d'une voix émue. Arigatô.

Tout le monde la regarda bouche bée. Puis Naruto sourit et vint donner une pichenette dans l'épaule de sa supérieur.

- Tu sais que tu serais presque mignonne avec ce sourire ! Lança-il.

- Baka ! Fit Sakura en lui envoyant un coup à l'arrière du crâne.

Des rires se firent entendre et Sakura sourit à nouveau. Elle se sentait libérée. Oui, elle avait tué son père pour survivre mais elle n'en restait pas moins une humaine. Et désormais elle avait envie d'essayer de vivre sans se demander pourquoi elle avait survécu, sans s'encombrer du poids de toutes ses morts. Tandis que les conversations allaient bon train dans le petit café, Sakura regarda le ciel.

- C'est fini. Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une fin heureuse. Mais c'est bel et bien finit. Souffla-elle.

OWARI


End file.
